A Sweet Dream
by Ame Darknight
Summary: To-ya X Yuki!! Takes place after Sakura tells Yukito about her feelings. R&R PLS!!


A Sweet Dream 

**Maybe I should go check if everything's alright.**

**Yukito couldn't help it, he was worried and he didn't know why, maybe it had something to do with what happened before that day, but no, now that he thought about it, it wasn't a worry, it was more like some kind of anxiety a feeling that he didn't know how to describe.**

**It was around seven o'clock and it was already dark, Yue's alter-ego was thinking of all these things when the figures of two person walking on the front street, took his attention.**

** He mused as recognizing the girl.**

**Thanks a lot for accompanying me to Tomoyo-chan's house ^-^.**

**It's nothing. The boy, who was carrying a huge suitcase, replied. But you could've been more considerate with your luggage. It seems like you were going to stay there for a month.**

**I'm sorry Shaoran-kun. The Card Captor giggled. Let me give you a hand at least. **

**There's no need to and also He blushed. I'm glad that you're feeling better**

**The voices of the kids vanished as fast as they had appeared. They were to distracted to even notice Yukito's presence who had stopped for an instant to listen to their conversation.**

**Of course, the young Tsukishiro wasn't the kind of person who enjoy listening to others conversation's, but the facts the persons the situation, just this time, he allowed himself to do that.**

**I'm glad too Sakura-chan for both.**

**Then he smiled and began walking again. He had decided he'd walk cause it was a great night and he wanted to breathe the nocturne breeze he neede to breathe the nocturne breeze. **

** Who who's there? A sleepy voice replied from the inside.**

** it's me.**

** The voice tone changed completely and the door instantly opened revealing Touya's surprised face.**

**Konban wa! He said cheerfully, rising his right hand in a greeting way.**

**Touya blinked a few times and he rubbed his eyes with his arm to make sure he was awake.**

**It looks like that sleep-thing' hasn't gotten any better.**

**Huh? Ah sorry! Come in please!**

**The honey eyed young man, entered and carefully took off his shoes, putting them at the entrance.**

**I thought you weren't going to come.**

** He put on the visit-shoes. But I ended up changing my mind. Is that Ok with you? **

**It's Ok, don't worry. If the monster had known that you'd end up coming, she'd had stay for sure. Touya chuckled. When she arrived today, she told us that she'd sleep over at Tomoyo's place and she left.**

**I already knew that.**

****

**Both boys walked to the living room and took seat.**

**When I was heading here, I saw Sakura-chan with Li.**

**NANI??!! WITH THAT KID?!**

**Yukito laughed with his friend's reaction. What's wrong with him escorting her to Tomoyo-chan's house? After all it's dark already and it's safer if they go together.**

**Touya growled, arms crossed.**

**When are you going to get over that complex?**

**Dunno what you're talking about.**

**Your sister complex! Look, right now**

**Shut up.**

**You hate when I'm right, ne ^^?.**

**Just shut up.**

**The discussion would have continued for a while if footsteps coming downstairs in a hurry hadn't got them out of it.**

****

**-'m sorry Touya, but I've just received an emergency call from my job. The person who was supposed to give a conference tomorrow morning, got sick and I was asked to replace him, so Oh Yukito! Sorry Good night!**

**Konban wa Kinomoto-san.**

**I'm almost sure I'll be back for tomorrow afternoon. You think you and Sakura can take it?**

**Don't worry about it dad.**

**And if it's necessary, I'll help them too.**

**Thank you very much Yukito. Fujitaka took his briefcase and waved goodbye with the other hand. Mata ashita!**

**A while after that, both young men were cooking dinner. It would only be for them, but with Yukito at home they should cook for ten people at least ^^;;.**

**Touya was frying some noodles while Yukito was chopping up the vegetables.**

**_I'm sure you're returned Yukito-san, I'm sure!_**

**Agh! Am I thinking of that again?**

****

**No! It's nothing To-ya And he got back to his chore.**

**_ it looks that I gave it importance after all._**** Yukito thought. ****_Heh, but I can't blame her. She was very brave today. Am I feeling guilty? But I couldn't lie her And what if she went to Tomoyo's house because of that? Ah I'm such an idiot! Of course that was the reason! _****The boy sighed silently so his friend wouldn't notice. **

You can't keep on with this, just look at you! You're a coward! A huge coward compared to other people

**Touya then realized that Yukito was very thoughtful and that he was slyly looking at him.**

**Hey, something wrong?**

** Said Yukito coming back to reality but it was too late. **

** Touya dropped the noodles to run up and check if the cut Tsukishiro made himself, wasn't serious.**

**No, don't bother, it's nothing grave. And it was my fault, I was distracted. Said the boy with his hand on his lips.**

**At least you could let me see it.**

**Yukito lowered his gaze a bit ashamed and showed him the injury, which had blood still coming out of it in considerable amounts.**

**And you say it's not grave?! A little closer and you'd have cut your entire finger!**

**Don't exaggerate ^_^, a little bit of alcohol and it'd be fine.**

**Alcohol! What a sadistic you are ¬¬.**

**I didn't though you were that fearful heh heh, To-ya?**

**I'll bring bandages and that stuff.**

**Once again, the young man preferred changing the subject and evading that kind of comments.**

**The rest of the night had passed normally, well, almost, and it was because for an unknown reason Yuki had been very distracted.**

**At least that's what Kinomoto thought, but of course, he should have needed to be in his friend's mind to understand that more than distracted, Yuki was very busy thinking about lots of things to be more precise, thinking about everything that had happened that day.**

**But now, Touya was making an over human effort to get Yukito to answer at least one question right.**

**Ok, what are the characteristics of the anhydrides? Yawned the boy, who hadn't reposed at all.**

**Err,,, anhydrides you said?**

****

** Pass ^^U?**

** Alright! Enough! To his friend's amazement, Touya smashed the textbook against the table.**

**Can I ask what the hell is wrong with you today?**

****

**Yeah, sure. He eyed him in an incredulous way. We've been studying for two hours and you've answered a question from every seven I ask.**

**But To-ya, you know that Chemistry is YOUR strong point, not mine. He commented trying to lighten up the situation.**

**That's not an excuse, you're as good as I am with that subject**

**But Math**

**There's something with you and you don't want to tell me! Touya affirmed before the phrase ended.**

looks like you know me better than I thought.

**What makes you think that?**

**Touya gave a frustrated sigh. If you really had come to study, you wouldn't be that distracted. You're not like that.**

**Yukito kept quiet and lowered his gaze. He didn't know what to say.**

**Why did you come then?**

**Well I was a bit worried, you know? I can see that you're still all sleepy.**

**Yukito's eyes looked vaguely all around Touya's room as he spoke.**

**But you didn't know that my father and Sakura would be out tonight. Touya yawned, noticing the lie.**

**Dang it! With or without powers, you're still very intuitive. The boy mentally lamented.**

** He said in a more serious tone. Maybe we haven't been friends for a long time, but since I met you, I've told everything about me, and so you've done with me or I think. I can see that there's something worrying you and it's not in your plans telling me about it.**

**No, it's not that I don't want to tell you! He defended himself.**

****

**Yukito gave a deep sigh as he placed his hands behind his head and looked up at ceiling, like searching for the correct words to speak.**

**Touya blinked in understanding, it looked like something serious.**

**Without changing his position, Yukito limited himself to comment. Today Sakura-chan told me about her feelings.**

**Of course, the young man froze as he heard these words. He didn't expect such an answer. You're kidding. He said, like expecting it was truly a joke.**

**I'm not kidding, you've got a very brave sister. Yukito returned to his previous position, confirming that his words were serious.**

**Touya laughed nervously. That monster**

**What else could he say about it? From one moment to another he was out of words, of ideas**

**He knew that worrying about it was something ridiculous, Sakura was his sister and even if he enjoyed a lot picking on her, he really adored her. He always thought that her thing was a simple crush', pure physic attraction or even magic, but he had just confirmed that he had been very wrong. Sakura had declared her love for Yukito and that wasn't nothing.**

**And Yukito Yukito had been his best friend for a few years, which were enough to getting Touya to know him as his hand's palm or not? He knew that Yuki wasn't fully interested in Sakura, but he also knew that he would never hurt her, Yukito would never hurt anyone.**

**Then Was he worried about Yukito accepting Sakura or rejecting her? if only he had payed more attention to her sister the few minutes she spent here before she left, he would surely know Yukito's decision now.**

**Once again, what was he worried about? Yukito rejecting Sakura and accidentally hurting her or that he had accepted and now**

**So I can call you brother in law' now? He said in a joke disguised tone, but that made pretty obvious that the true intentions were cynical.**

****

**Did you accepted Sakura's confession? He replied in a worse mood.**

**Of course not! Tsukishiro's tone changed as well.**

**That sucks, I would've loved having you in the family Touya sucked at hiding his true feelings.**

**Yukito preferred to ignore that comment, there were really few times when he discussed with his friend and right now he didn't want to fight, when Touya stuck to something there were no one who could make him change his mind and he knew that very well. So he took a deep breath trying to calm down.**

**I told her that maybe what she felt for me was a feeling she had mistaken for love and that there was also someone I loved, that I didn't know if that person felt the same about me, but I didn't care.**

**Once again Touya was speechless.**

**She told me that she was sure that person felt the same about me. And that if someday he tried to hurt me, she would defend me. He smiled as remembering Sakura's sweet words.**

**Ha ha, very funny.**

**This time he had won it. Enough of aggressive comments hidden in nice' words. End of the discussion.**

**Kinomoto understood perfectly when Yukito took his textbook again with the intentions of getting back to study. Being so stubborn he did the same and for a few minutes that seemed like an eternity, silence reigned again in the room.**

**Tell me something. Why did you gave your powers to that person? He didn't want to say that but he was very upset, hurt more than upset and he couldn't keep quiet anymore.**

**To that person? Touya murmured without getting his eyes out of the text.**

**To Yue! Why did you gave him your powers?!**

**Because I had to. Touya was obviously upset as well.**

**That had been it. Without saying anymore, Yukito began packing up his things with an impressing velocity, and he kept everything in his suitcase with the same skills. He stood up prepared to leave.**

**His friend of course, knew which were Yuki's intention, leaving. Perfect, he would be better alone, then he would be able to sleep and who was he trying to lie?! Of course he wanted to stop him and tell him to stay! To apologize but the further his pride let him go was to put the book on the table again and murmur the boy's name.**

**Yukito stopped right in the room's door, with his back to Touya. You would've preferred me accepting Sakura-chan, right?**

****

**The young man then turned back and gave Touya the most severe gaze that could exist those big eyes that always showed so sweet and gentle, now stared full of rancor, rage and pain?**

**You're not going to answer that either, huh? I though so. He said ironic heading back to the door. Get well, bye.**

**But right before he could exit the room, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.**

**I did it because I didn't want you to disappear.**

**Yukito turned back to meet the owner of those words, still not believing what he just heard.**

****

**That's the reason I gave my powers to Yue, so you could keep on living,**

**But your powers Unconsciously, Yukito left the suitcase on the floor again.**

**My powers are nothing if I can't see you again! If I can't be next to you! You don't have an idea of how much you mean for me and I can't imagine my life without you! And in one moment to another he embraced Yukito with all his strength. It looked like he would start crying at any time.**

**Yukito responded the embrace, almost crying too. Holding Touya like he never wanted to be apart from him anymore, and burying his face in Touya's warm chest he murmured.**

**Sakura-chan was right it looks like I'm returned after all**

**Suddenly Touya's eyes which had been shut, opened in amazement.**

** Said as he noticed Touya broke the embrace to end up with both his hands on his shoulders, and his beautiful hazelnut eyes staring at his honey gaze.**

**Touya gently retired Yukito's glasses and put them on a nearby shelf without moving his eyes from Yukito's for a single moment.**

**Yuki involuntary blushed but before he could say anything he felt how a warm lips pressed against his. The soft brush of Touya's lips, made the boy feel as if a strong electrical current ran through his entire body, causing him to close his eyes as he tenderly responded the kiss.**

**There were no words necessary to express what they felt for each other, no, words weren't capable of translating what they hearts said with strong and precipitate heartbeats.**

**Touya slowly opened his eyes, still a bit sleepy, the first sunrays where responsible for his awakening. A sweet smile drew on his face as he saw the person who slept deeply and calmly on his chest.**

**He sweetly caressed his forehead, ruffling a bit his moonlight colored hair.**

**Yukito moaned almost in a sigh as he felt his lover's caresses but without waking up.**

**Touya smiled again and whispered.**

**It looks like that sleep thing' won't get any better on you either.**

END Final Notes 

**Whoa! My very first yaoi O_O!**

**Should I ne happy or depressed ^^U? *sweatdrops* I guess this fic confirmed to myself that I've truly became a fan of the genre ^^;;.**

**And now that I see it, I'm really amazed when I first knew about the Touya-Yuki' relationship I almost died, and today I've wrote my first CCS fic with those two as the main couple ^^UUUUU, life's so weird sometimes, ne?**

**Well that's it, dunno what else to say, personally I think that for being my first attempt of a yaoi it wasn't that bad (as matter of fact, I loved it =^^=!!! XDDDD) and I hope you liked it as much as I did ^_^. I'll be glad to receive all your opinions in my mail and don't even bother in sending flames cause I ignore them XD (J/k)!! (Why do I like to repeat that so much D?).**

**BTW, for all of you, English readers, the title of the fic is because the Spanish words for dream' and sleep' are the same ^-^.**

**~Ame-chan~**


End file.
